


Surprise

by fratcalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Butt Slapping, Chocolate Syrup, Dom/sub, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, Reverse (Sex Position), Smut, Sub Calum, lap dance, sub!Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fratcalum/pseuds/fratcalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum's birthday was today. Every year for his birthday, you'd go out for a romantic dinner date. If you were exhausted, he and you would throw in a late night cuddling session. Tired of the repetition, you called your best friend for help. She'd convinced you that maybe should try something different, shake things up and surprise him.</p><p>Give him a lap dance. A lap dance that turned into more than what you'd expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> calum's birthday passed a long ass time ago, and i was in the mood for some birthday sex. i rly loved writing this and i had a lot of fun tbh. i probs got way too carried away, but nonetheless, enjoy enjoy enjoy bby!

He'd left before you'd woken up this morning, giving you a large stretch of time to prepare yourself mentally. You overlooked yourself in the full-view mirror and smiled.

Today was Calum's birthday. Previous birthday celebrations hadn't been very extravagant. This year you wanted to stir up everything a little bit, not to call your favorite Italian restaurant and make a reservation.

A couple of weeks ago, while Calum was out with the lads, you had called your friend. In an absolute frenzy, you didn't know how to make this birthday extra special for him.

"Maybe write him a song?" she'd suggested. 

"Hell no. I can't write songs to save my life," you had rejected. At that point, you and your friend were clueless, unsure of anything you could do.

Silence had overwhelmed the crumbly static, but only for five seconds. As you strolled into the kitchen, your friend had gasped. "I've got it! You could do something... a little bit different for Cal. And, trust me, it isn't too-"

Worried and curious, you'd interrupted her, "Just tell me already."

"I think you should give him a lap dance," your friend had spilled out eagerly.

"What?!" you'd shouted. “You’re fucking with me.”

Your friend was prepared for that reaction. "I'd figured that since you'd done the same thing every year for his birthday, do something he won't expect. Surprise him."

You were speechless. 

She'd continued listing reasons why a lap dance was a brilliant idea, "And… I bet he'd return the favor, too," she had nonchalantly stated.

It suddenly didn't seem as outrageous now. "God, damn it."

Minutes later, she and you were driving to Victoria's Secret on a hunt for lingerie. 

Now you were eyeing yourself in the mirror weeks after, and the lingerie was hidden underneath sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

Truthfully, the lingerie cost way more than you'd expected. Paying for it left your wallet pathetically empty. However, it accentuated your best curves, while still withholding exaggerated shapes to your less confident ones. The panties and thigh-highs elongated your legs. A major bonus was the enhancement of your breasts and bum.

You breezed down the stairs and to the living room. Directly after you'd shamelessly repositioned your breasts in the push-up bra underneath your sweatshirt, Calum swung the front door open dramatically. "I'm home!" Calum shouted.

You jumped slightly, pure fright overwhelming your facial features. "Welcome home, birthday boy," you greeted. Walking over to you, his arms stretched out in front of him. Calum giggled and enclosed you in his warm embrace.

"Glad to be home," he said.

"How was your day, my love?" you asked.

Calum sighed and rested his cheek atop your head. His body swayed side-to-side, bringing you along. "It was boring. All I could think about was coming home and seeing my beautiful girlfriend," he explained. 

You didn't have to look at him to know he had the cheesiest grin on his face. "You say that every day, loverboy," you joked. You walked over to the nearest stool under the breakfast bar. Pulling it out, you sat down and watched Calum approaching you.

With a frown, he replied defensively, "Okay, not every day.”

With an unsuspecting smirk, you grabbed his hand and laced it through yours easily. "I called Pestos, our favorite restaurant, and tried to make a reservation for us. Seven o'clock," you fibbed. You bit down on your lip to appear nervous. 

When his eyebrows had furrowed with confusion, he became more interested in his birthday plans. “Something went wrong, didn’t it?” he asked upon seeing the glimmer of sadness in your eyes. 

Calum's eyes had followed you as you stood up. You planted your feet in front of his, sock-clad toes touching sock-clad toes. “The host said they were completely booked for the night,” you stuttered. “No open tables.”

"You're serious?" he asked. You nodded to confirm your unfortunate news. "Well, that’s okay. We can stay at home. We don’t have to do anything fancy.”

"I feel bad though…" you said, the fake frown of disappointment becoming more believable even to yourself.

He curled his hand around your bicep and rubbed it soothingly. "Don't feel bad. It's not your fault.”

"I know, but I still got you a present, an extra special one," you said. Suddenly your frown flipped into a smile. You pulled out a chair from the dining table and placed it near him. You patted the cushioned backside of the chair, urging him to sit.

Calum was intrigued, and the glimmer in his eyes exposed that. "Babe, what are you doing?" he asked. He seemed utterly confused. The genuine curiosity he had excited you. He’d never liked the unknown, but no longer could he avoid it. 

Unsure of how to respond, you chose to ignore the question altogether, "Sit down and close your eyes. Don't peek!"

Finally, Calum processed your demand and sat down. Hands on his knees, he watched you walk away. "I won't peek, I promise."

Quickly picking up the bandana you bought to use as a blindfold, you ran back to your anxious boyfriend. "Just in case you do..." you'd whispered as you tied it around his head to cover his eyes.

While you scampered into the bathroom, you stripped yourself of everything to expose the lingerie. Seeing the hopeless mess of hair, you settled for brushing it. You smiled with satisfaction after overlooking the minimal amount of makeup you’d applied.

"Showtime..." you said, readjusting the thigh-highs suffocating your legs to stall slightly.

You’d walked back into the living room just as Calum called for you, "Babe?"

"I'm right here. I've got your present in my hands," you dumbly replied. You shuffled over to Calum and kissed his forehead. Within a millisecond, Calum craved your touch; his fingers curled around your waist and tickled up each side. "I thought a lot about what I could give you for your birthday, Cal, something other than dinner." 

You placed your hands on each of his shoulders. "I hope you didn't get me anything too fancy or expensive. All I want to do is spend time with you," he said. His head darted every-which-way, desperate for a glance of what you possibly had bought for him.

Settling your legs astride his thighs, you sat down on his lap. "And tonight you'll get to do that," you promised. 

The huskiness in your voice sent chills down his spine. "What's going on?" he questioned. Without any control of this situation, all Calum could do was sit back and hope for the best. His lack of control threw off everything in his mind. He didn’t know what was going on, what you had planned. You liked that.

Once two fingers hooked underneath your bra straps, his cheeks burned red. His hands traveled up your arms and tickled the skin protecting your shoulder blades. "Shaking things up, Calum. Just relax…” You swung one leg over him so you could stand up and balance yourself. Once he lost his grasp on you, you twirled around to the back of the chair.

Calum tried speaking, but a quiet breath replaced his words. Tensing up, his dense back muscles strained to relax to your touch. You whispered in his ear, encouraging him to let go, to let you take care of him. 

A slurred reply left his ajar mouth, "Fuck, that feels so good.” For the first time in a while, the sound of his moans weren't mixed with yours. It was music to your ears.

You ran your hands down his entire torso as you bent over to rest your chin on his shoulder. Your fingernails scratched up his chest, the tee-shirt riding up when it got caught in them. Once your nails reached the underside of his protruding collarbone, you tilted your head to plaster the whole right side of his neck with kisses. 

Your fingertips tapped at the prominent bones, and you saw goosebumps traverse down his arms. "Fuck..." he groaned, “please, don't stop."

"Tell me what else you want," you purred. 

Calum wanted you to have your way with him. You knew that, but also knew he wouldn’t admit it aloud. Instead, he pleaded, "Take the blindfold off, p- please."

Keeping your right hand on him, it circled around his torso before you sat down on his lap. You scooted farther up his thighs before removing the blindfold. Just as you purposely bounced on the tent forming in his pants, you dropped it on the floor. 

Everything introduced to Calum completely overwhelming, he inhaled a sharp breath. His face flushed of all color upon seeing the curvy and beautiful surprise you’d given him. The pressure applied to his growing hard-on made his heart skip beats. You swore you could hear his whimpering.

"Like what you see?" you asked with raised eyebrows and a smirk. Calum interlocked his hand in yours and placed gentle kisses to your knuckles.

His head bobbed frantically in confirmation after dropping his hand on your thigh. "I fucking love what I see."

"Good, because this isn't all you get, birthday boy." You scrambled off his lap, spending five short seconds to admire your breathless and disheveled boyfriend. You glided over to the shelves of various decorations and technology, including your stereo. Already connected to it was your phone, so you only had to press the play button. 

A pulsing beat from an R&B song filled the room, and Calum was bracing himself for what was to come. You swiveled your hips to the song, immediately warming up to it. You danced your way in between his legs, and a mixture of lust and admiration blazed beneath Calum’s pupils as he watched you intently.

With your backside sticking out in front of him, your hips easily adjusted to swiveling in large figure-eights. Goosebumps rose on your skin as his hands were placed around your middle. To increase the intensity of your actions, he encouraged you, "Come on, baby, you can do better than this.”

You bent your back more, giving Calum a pleasant view of what he adored the most. Knowing Calum loved the exaggerated shape to your bum the lingerie gave, you placed his hands on your bum, and he grabbed both cheeks eagerly.

A firm smack surprised you, and you gasped. He kneaded the reddened area while the free hand roughly explored your body. When his fingers hooked into the panties, he teasingly tugged at them, not actually pulling them off of you. "Come closer," he growled. Using the hand nestled in the lingerie, he pulled at the fragile cloth until you fell on his lap.

"Relax, baby," you instructed, snaking your fingers through your hair and running them down your body as it swung and danced to the music.

He ignored your request. "Face me." 

Knowing he was tempted, you dared not to move. You figured he wouldn't oblige to the calm approach, so the calm approach wasn’t what he’d get. You stuck out your butt and halted your movements completely. 

"Hit me, Calum. I know you want to," you pleaded. Calum groaned and smacked your ass upon hearing your unnecessary spoken consent. 

Happy to get him to listen to you, you twisted your body around on his lap, your breasts shamelessly leveled out with Calum's eyes. His hands speedily found their way to them, and he looked at them with hooded eyes. You gripped his biceps for balance, the dense muscles furtherly contracting in response to every seducing move.

Pressing your lips to his, tongues meshing, you were careful to wiggle your hips to inch up his thighs. Calum moaned into your mouth, and you knew that you'd finally rubbed against his hard-on. You exhaled loudly, grinding heavily into him. 

Calum gathered a fistful of your hair in his hand and tugged it while the other fondled your breast. Your spine bent past the point of comfort as he pulled your hair again, exposing the full-frontal view of your body in the lingerie. 

"Fuck, Calum," you gasped. His hips moved with yours to create an even greater amount of friction. A tattered tee-shirt and black skinny jeans enclosed his suffocated boner, so it was harder for him to feel everything you were feeling.

Calum curled his hands around your body, pushing you down harder and faster on him. You tore his shirt off of him, and the sight of his entire body glistening with sweat had made you moan. A smirk completed his overall appearance, complimented his clouded eyes. "Oh, my girl. My beautiful, beautiful girl," he whispered, pinching your bum to make you jump. 

He rashly stood up from the chair, forcing you to wrap your legs around him. Your racing heartbeat and loud panting replaced the soft music playing in the background. When his lips found yours in a frenzy, moans overpowered every other noise the room possessed. 

Calum neared the kitchen and hoisted you up on the breakfast bar. With your legs dangling off the side, he placed his hands on both of your knees. His hot breath sent shivers throughout your body, and to capture the thin lace hem of a thigh-high, he bent down.

He yanked the fabric off your leg slowly. Simultaneously Calum's hands caressed the freshly exposed skin. He dragged the other one down and flung it behind him. "No need to cover anything up," he reassured, his smirk widening. His fingers tickled up your legs; he stopped mid-thigh to massage them.

You tutted and hopped off the counter. "Well, you have on more clothes than I do." Your fingers trickled down his long torso and looped around and through his belt loops carefully. Taking your time unbuttoning his jeans, you slid them down his legs before they pooled around his ankles.

"Lay on the counter," you ordered, hoping he'd do it without question.

You were wrong. "Why?"

You sighed. "Because I'm thinking I want some dessert."

Believing he comprehended the true meaning of your words, he crawled on top of the breakfast bar, back-first. You shuffled to the pantry, leaning and bending more than you should because you knew he was watching you with hungry eyes.

You reached for the chocolate syrup, hiding it behind you before your stomach pressed against the counter. Joining your confused boyfriend on the countertop, your legs settled astride his hips, and he propped himself on his elbows. 

"Well, this is new," he commented as you drizzled a line of the gooey syrup on his stomach. You dipped down, licking and lapping up the chocolate liquid calmly. 

Whenever you'd peck a particularly sweet spot on his stomach, it'd tense up and outline his abs. Your tongue ran across the tough terrain, gathering the last sparse samples of the sweat that'd mixed with the syrup. 

Soon enough, you finished licking off the syrup, yet you didn't stop. Within minutes, the thick line of your saliva and kisses built up until it practically covered the entirety of his stomach. 

"I bet I've got something sweeter that could fill you up," Calum offered. You giggled at his impatience, and decided to play along. 

You worked more kisses up his chest, reaching his neck and nuzzling into it. “You can have your dinner first, baby." You flattened your tongue against the infamously sensitive area on his neck. Then you'd captured it in between your lips and sucked on it leisurely. His breath caught in his throat. “Let me ride you,” you pleaded in the midst of grabbing his hands and positioning them on the clasp of your bra.

"Reverse?" he asked, a sprinkle of hope balanced in the whites of his eyes. 

You nodded and Calum was close to jumping out of skin, overjoyed. "Whatever you want, Calum," were the breaths of the words you’d blown over the hickey on his neck.

With this promise, the sound of the clasps of your bra snapping proved that Calum finished what you’d been waiting for. You'd purposely ground against his suffering hard-on before you wiggled out of your panties. Soon after you helped Calum confiscate his last item of clothing.

Calum moaned as his hands squeezed your breasts and fondled them carelessly. You quickly tilted downwards to capture his lips with yours, and didn't detach until they were swollen with teases. "Ready?" you asked.

"Definitely," he agreed. "Ride me hard and fast, baby girl." Calum looked eager to experience what he hadn't in a while - being submissive. Being submissive wasn't utterly new to him - nor was it his favorite thing, but your dominance was what he really looked forward to.

You turned around and used his knees to increase your stability. Calum chuckled lowly, admiring the view he'd been craving all night. The lap dance gave him a clear view of your assets, though the lingerie bothered him. He wanted to see you bare and in control.

"Whenever you're ready, love," he said. His hands excitedly prodded at the skin encasing your hipbones, and you knew you shouldn't stall. You loosened your grip around his shaft, careful to position yourself for an easy entrance.

You lowered yourself onto Calum, an immediate moan escaping his lips. You winced, the pleasure not making an appearance until you'd sunk yourself down balls deep. Skin meshed with skin, and Calum shivered at the very sight of where you two had connected.

To allow himself a more stimulating view, he demanded sweetly, "Keep going, baby. Show me you deserve to ride me."

You took a deep breath and started to bounce. Adjusting to the growing pleasure, your pace quickened within seconds. He smacked your ass, and because of the burning sensation you’d felt afterwards, you knew there was his rightful handprint there. "C- Calum," you moaned.

Hearing his name was what he loved, and hearing it while he wasn't on top was enough to make him unravel completely. "Fuck," he growled, digging his nails into your skin, "faster, babe. Harder."

You hissed, your entire body shaking with anticipation. Every time your skin collided with his, your bum jiggled, and you could just imagine the smirk on Calum's face as it did.

Calum, when he didn't get exactly what he demanded, bent his knees more and thrusted upwards. Sending you in an absolutely euphoric frenzy, your head fell backwards. One of his hands left your marked body to grip your hair and run through it. 

"So far, you’re not showing me you deserve to ride me again after this," he reprimanded. You gasped, his tip teasing your weakest spot and his fingers tugging your hair.

"I- I do! I want to ride you more, baby," you said choppily through thickening breaths. 

He slapped your ass, stopping his thrusting abruptly. "Then fucking prove it," he bellowed. 

At that, you let everything go. You forced yourself to fall down onto his entire length, the stretch barely a concern anymore. You're nearing your orgasm. It was growing in your buzzing stomach and trembling hands, making itself known to your shaking body. Though it was too soon.

“That’s it, babe. Just like that,” he groaned. His words guided you to your high, but his tip pressed against your deepest pleasure spot. With that strong mix, your eyes squeezed closed and your body weaved out every ounce of euphoria.

Your grip on his knees slipped, but Calum's roaming hands aided in keeping your balance. He watched your becoming undone, his hips bucking to speed up his own orgasm. “Oh, yes, y-” you squealed, “k- keeping going!” He obliged and thrusted into you, going at a slow speed to accommodate your sensitivity. 

The line of your back pulged out of your skin as it bent backwards, and Calum groaned. His finger traced the sweat-covered tension of your shoulder blades while every muscle in your body contracted. A jumble of moans left his mouth as you came.

“Fill me up, Calum,” you said. Your legs shook as you bounced down his length a few times. “Come inside of me and fill me up.” 

Calum gasped for air before the infamous noisy groan escaped his mouth. Your heart was racing, and you felt its pulse everywhere in your body. Calum’s breathing synced up with yours, leaving him completely breathless within seconds.

You didn't mind not witnessing Calum's orgasm. You didn’t need to, because you knew his body well; you understood how it worked.

You saw his toes curl and you felt the slightest arch of his back. His entire seed was emptied into you, and a tiny whimper bridged over your bottom lip as your juiced mixed with his.

When his length suddenly shifted inside of you, you knew Calum was restraining his hips from bucking. Though his attempts failed, and his skin slapped against yours impulsively. Slick with sweat and cum, your bodies meshed together with his every thrust. His constant squirming told you that he was trying to undo the knots in the pit of his stomach. "Fuck..." he mumbled, his hands scratching harshly up and down your back.

Once you both had tied the loose ends of your orgasms, he lifted you in the air to exit you with ease. You fell into his tired, relaxed arms, his arms enveloping your naked body.

"Best damn birthday ever," Calum commented. You rolled your eyes and placed your hands on his chest to look at him. “We should celebrate like this every year.”

"At least I proved I deserve to ride you as much as I want," you stated, hoping for some confirmation on this idea.

He winked and hopped off the counter with you to grab his clothes. "I didn’t know you could move so fucking perfectly,” he complimented.

“Well, happy birthday, Calum,” you said. You pecked his lips and smiled cheekily.

“Since it's my birthday, why don't we go to the bedroom? You can show me how you ride me as one last present."

Without even waiting for an answer, he picked you up and led you into the bedroom, leaving your wallet-emptying lingerie on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://www.fratcal.tumblr.com)!! xx


End file.
